


Yes, Director

by chromanebula



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Allegory, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Anachronism Stew, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, BAMF Peggy Carter, British Politics, Bureaucracy, Bureaucrat Edwin Jarvis, Cold War, Don't Underestimate the Humble Servant, Drama, Gen, Gender Issues, Justice Crusader Peggy Carter, Leadership, Legislator Peggy Carter, Legislature, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, POV Peggy Carter, Political Alliances, Political Expediency, Political Parties, Politics, Post-War, She Does Make Mistakes, Uneasy Allies, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromanebula/pseuds/chromanebula
Summary: When idealistic freshman legislator Peggy Carter accepted her appointment to direct the Strategic Scientific Reserve--the very agency which made her a war hero and thereby opened her path into politics in the first place--she had no idea what she was getting into. Far from being an honor, the directorship of a run-down, has-been agency was being used to kick her upstairs and out of the way of the political machine. To make matters worse, department secretary Edwin Jarvis seemed to share the Director General’s interest in keeping her as useless as possible. But when a rat is spotted inside Washminster and an SSR investigation is needed once more, can Peggy Carter rally her friends and frenemies to rise to the challenge?AKA theYes, Minister-inspired AU no one asked for.[Draft Mode]
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 1





	Yes, Director

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, readers! Join me as I take Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Phil Coulson, Daniel Sousa, Angie Martinelli, and really the whole SHIELD/Carter gang on this ride through the halls of the political machine. 
> 
> You may notice that this work isn't set in any one country, but in a conglomeration of them: the United Nations of the Anglosphere, or UNA. I did this for a couple of reasons: first, to justify having characters of different nationalities (most notably Peggy and Edwin vs. everyone else) working together in the same political system; second, to prevent me from making factual/procedural mistakes and let me build the political system that will serve the needs of the plot. I'm an American with a background in an American-style mock legislature, but taking AP Government and Comparative Politics made me much more interested in the systems around the world. Even so, I cannot pretend to know them perfectly. So this work is--in addition to being a fusion fanfic--an alternate history that merges both sides of the Pond (and their associates) into one political system following a third world war. If it's a fictional system, I can't get the details wrong, because I make them!

“Welcome to Washminster, Ms. Director.” 

She had grown used to, and even weary of, those words over the course of the day. Yet they also reinforced the buzz of it, the exhilaration mixed with dizziness of knowing that she now walked the halls of the Triskelion. And she did so not only as delegate for her own constituency of Hampstead, but as a member of government. 

She’d gotten the call last Thursday, the day the Americans called “Thanksgiving.”


End file.
